


From the Depths

by PriestGuts



Series: Night of the Living Prompt [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/PriestGuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tentaspy (I'm going to just assume that you meant "Cannibalism")</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Depths

     Scout tried to keep as quiet as he could. He didn’t want to be caught following the Sniper as he was just so damn curious as to what he was doing down in the sewers and why he had brought his weapons with him. Why did he need weapons in a sewer? Unless…he was going against the rules and was heading towards the BLU base after hours to try to capture some of their intelligence; either way, Scout just wasn’t sure.

 

     What he was sure of, was the fact that he was completely and utterly lost. He’d tried to follow the Sniper through the labyrinth of tunnels but the Australian was actually pretty quick when he needed to be and was exceptionally quiet. Soon enough, Scout had lost Sniper’s trail and was left to wander aimlessly through the tunnels, trying desperately to either find Sniper or his way out. It must have been getting late.

 

     Suddenly, from the depths of the tunnels came a sharp, stunted yelp, causing Scout to jump in surprise, fingers gripping his bat that much tighter. Against his better judgment, Scout found himself moving towards the place where he had heard the noise, not being able to help his natural curiosity. As he got closer to where he’d heard the yelp, that he was now ninety percent sure had been Sniper’s due to the lowness of it, he became more and more uneasy.

 

     Scout stilled when he saw Sniper’s hat floating slowly down one of the waterways, the accessory being torn, his unease evolving into a wave of nervous fear that sat heavily in the pit of his stomach. Slowly, he peaked around the corner of the tunnel, instantly slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the gasp that came from the sight before his eyes.

 

     He was completely frozen in fear as he watched the gigantic form of whatever had killed the Sniper, Loom over the Australian’s limp body, its rows of shark like teeth tearing into the mans flesh and ripping off large chunks and swallowing them down with little effort. Tears ran down his cheeks in steady streams as he stood, unable to look away from the thing that was devouring his friend in a sort of feeding frenzy.

 

     When Scout could no longer contain the whimper caught in his throat, the creature stilled and instantly whipped around to look at Scout with glowing, slitted yellow eyes. For the first time Scout was able to properly see the monster; a mess of skinny arms and gigantic tentacles that writhed like they had minds of their own.   Were they pin striped? He didn’t really have time to think to see if they were because in the next moment, the creature had dove into the water and disappeared.

 

     Scout’s heart dropped like lead into the pit of his stomach and his body screamed at him for him to run and so run he did. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, but he was hopelessly lost and he felt like trying to escape was in vain; the sight of the mutilated Sniper’s body still burned into the back of his eyes. He ran until his breath was coming in short, quick bursts and he had to stop, flattening himself against the concrete wall in an attempt to his just in case the thing was still following him.

 

     He stood there, panting quietly, for a while, thinking that he must have lost the monster when there was a sudden shadow growing over him and he screamed the last thing he would ever know was a whispered, “Peek-a-Boo~”


End file.
